


Cyclone

by introductory



Category: Captain America (2011)
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-25
Updated: 2012-08-25
Packaged: 2017-11-12 20:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/introductory/pseuds/introductory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Afterwards, they go out on the Boardwalk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cyclone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reogulus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reogulus/gifts).



> Reo asked for "Bucky getting Steve an ice cream cone as reward for not peeing his pants on the roller coaster at Coney Island."

Afterwards, when Steve's as cleaned up as he's going to get and Bucky's apologized about five or six thousand times for making Steve get on the coaster in the first place, they go out on the Boardwalk. The sky's bright and blue, the air salty. They wander past vendors selling hot dogs and cotton candy, families with their children, young couples out on dates; if Bucky could get away with it he'd reach out and hold Steve's hand just to make him blush. 

He can't do that, but he _can_ drag Steve by the elbow over to the ice cream stand and insist on paying. "Three scoops," says Bucky, right over Steve's objections, and eventually Steve relents and picks vanilla over chocolate.

"Still mad at me, buddy?"

Steve's tongue darts out, makes a wet divot in the ice cream. "Yeah," he says, sounding cranky, but when he ducks his head Bucky can see he's smiling.


End file.
